Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus where a focus can be finely adjusted, a display method of an image, and a storage medium storing a program for controlling the apparatus and executing the method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of focus bracket photographing (focus bracketing) in which photographing is performed sequentially while changing a focal position is known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-48341 discloses a configuration in which a plurality of images photographed by the focus bracket photographing are displayed in thumbnails so that the images can be easily selected by a user.
However, with improved bracketing techniques, differences between images photographed by the focus bracket photographing can be too small and thus difficult to recognize. Therefore, a focus bracket photographing configuration is desired where a plurality of images can be easily compared and an appropriate one can be efficiently selected either automatically based on algorithmic processing or manually be a user.